The Beginning of Us?
by shipperfection
Summary: The story of Ronnor(Ricky Dillon & Connor Franta from O2L) and how they came to be. *Happened before Well Hello and Byeeeee*
1. Chapter 1

**Ricky's POV:**

"CONNOR! KIAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The two were hunched over in laughter at the fact that they successfully shoved me into the pool fully clothed.

"Oh, come on Ricky, it is not that bad."

"But the water does make your quiff game stronger then normal," Connor said as he pointed to my hair that was plastered to the sides of my face. Ugh, I'll never be able to sleep with both eyes closed with them two. Luckily JC was in the house, because he would've helped them and I probably would never get out of the pool.

"You guys ruined my shirt and I really like this one."

"I'll buy you a new one since I know how amazingly cute they are and I can get you a discount because I sleep with the maker every night," Connor said with a wink. I had been wearing one of his iconic hoodie shirt like things that said internet kids don't sleep.

"Fine, but I also want a poster."

"Okay, deal." He threw up his arms to signify he surrendered, when all of a sudden he went flying towards the pool grabbing me as he went. Oh come on, not a second time. We both finally reached the surface with difficulty and see Kian and JC flashing us wicked grins.

"Seriously!?" Connor says splashing water towards them. They just continue to stand there laughing at us. I send Connor a questioning look and then glance at them, then back to Connor who had finally caught on to what I was asking. He just shrugs his shoulders and starting swimming to the edge of the pool. I feel my eyes lingering on his perfect ass as he swims away. Quickly following behind him we heave ourselves out of the pool. With a squeaky walk Connor goes towards the house, yelling something about how he called shower first.

"No way dude, not fair you got it last time first!" JC ran after him trying to beat him to the shower. Kian glances away from JC to me, only to turn away quickly.

"Dude... Um... Ricky I know the water might be cold, but it's not that cold."

"Hmmm."

"Your brain may not be ready to come out of the closet to everyone, but your dick is."

"WHAT?" I quickly look down to see my hard dick pressing against the denim of my soaked jeans. Jeez I need to get this under control.

"I know I have no right to judge, but dude you got a serious problem there. You've got to get that thing under control... Before the others notice."

"Yeah yeah yeah. It rarely happens around them."

"Ricky. Stop lying to yourself. It is always happening and if the other guys find out what are you going to say? Oh just thinking of a hot girl, um no."

"I don't know why I can't control it anymore? Just the mere sight or thought of him makes me hard... What the hell do I do?" This whole conversation was on the road of awkward and it was a one way street which meant no turning back.

"You may need to go to the doctor, I mean what else can you do?" I sigh before nodding and head inside to change before my clothes dry to me. I head upstairs leaving Kian with JC in the living room. The water is not running so Connor must be out of the shower, so I go in to take off my wet clothes. When I open the door I collide with a naked Connor. We awkwardly fall and he lands on top of me with a grunt and moan. Oh how this was making me hard and weak all at the same time. Boy how he doesn't know how he affects me!

"Ricky?"

"At least take me out to dinner first, jeez."

I hear a "OH MY GOD" and "shut up JC" behind me. Connor's face is full of fear, embarrassment, and the third emotion shocks me. Is it lust?


	2. Chapter 2

**Connor's POV:**

Oh shit, thanks Kian and JC for walking in on possibly the only chance I had on coming clean to Ricky. I quickly jump off of Ricky and run to my room. I sit in front of my door for I don't know how long, until I hear someone knocking. My lips pull up into a smile, because it knocks to the beat of the Pokemon theme song. It was our secret knock, Ricky had taught me the beat so we could have something secretive and cute together.

"Con? Are you going to let me in?" I get up and realize I have yet to put on clothes. I instantly grab for a pair of sweatpants shoving them on as I answer him. He comes in with a new set of clothes on and his hair has been fixed. He sits on the bed besides me and takes a deep breath for speaking.

"I'm so sorry Con! I should've knocked, I didn't hear the shower running so I thought you were in your room." "It's okay Ricky. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Now, what size shirt do you need because I owe you one?"

We laugh and hug it out, this is why he is my best friend. Could I trust him with my biggest secret?

"Sooooo I think you were in the middle of teaching me your Pokemon ways?" He lightly shoves me before he answers my statement.

"Oh so is this your way of apologizing for earlier?" I throw him a wink and hand him his game set. The easiest way to Ricky's heart was through video games and cute tank shirts.

**Ricky's POV:**

We play Pokemon for hours and it feels perfect. Connor has his head on my chest watching me play my game. He asks questions every now and then, which makes my heart swell because he is actually paying attention and wanting to learn. I'm just glad that he didn't bring up the fact that I was harder then concrete when he was on top of me. I know he had felt it, but like a good friend he didn't bring it up. Thank God, because I had no reason for why I was hard. This is turning into a HUGE problem, I'll go see my doctor tomorrow.

After defeating the game for like the millionth time, I notice that it is pitch black outside. I hear soft snores coming from Connor, who is laying on my chest. I could just go to sleep and lie to him in the morning saying that we both fell asleep... No, I can't lie to him.

"Come on Con, you've got to go to your own bed." All I get out of him is a soft grunt and he roles over trying to avoid me.

"No way you are sleeping with me, you haven't even taken me on a proper date."

"Go away," he mumbled. I shake my head at how frustrating he was and how cute he was being.

"Let's go," I say as I pick him up with one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. He sighs and cuddles into my chest, where he holds onto my shirt with his hands.

"Con, you are such a handful, but I wish you were my handful..." Eventually I make it to his room and lay him down on the bed. Being a good friend, hence the word friend, I wrap the blankets around him. As I turn to leave I hear him mumble something.

"Ricky."

"What now Con?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Seriously Con?"

"Please..."

"Ugh, okay. I'm only staying until you fall asleep." He shoots me a devilish grin saying that he won and he knew it. I strip off my shirt before climbing into bed with him. I always sleep without my shirt, so don't act like I'm sleeping without my shirt just because I'm sharing a bed with Connor. Soon as I close my eyes, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Role over," he says in a deep seductive voice that sends shivers down my back and makes my dick respond. I do what he says, like ninety percent of the time. But, what he does next makes my decision to sleep with him totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Connor's POV:**

One minute I was watching Ricky playing Pokemon and the next I was asleep. Even though I was asleep I could feel Ricky's steady heartbeat bounding into my ear. When it would speed up was probably when he was battling or close to winning. He was too cute. Wait, did I just call my best friend cute? Lately things have been weird...

I wake up hearing Ricky telling me to go to my own bed, me being lazy and wanting to sleep with him I just rolled over ignoring him. Did I really just say I want to sleep with him!?

"No way you are sleeping with me, you haven't even taken me on a proper date." Oh just wait then, first thing I need to do is plan a 'proper' date for him. I mumble at him to go away, but he just picks me up and starts towards my room. Me being a person that loves to cuddle, I just snuggle into his chest and breath in his scent. Ricky always smelled good and I loved this shirt on him, it was his All Time Low t-shirt. I begin to doze off again until I hear him start to say something.

"Con, you are such a handful, but I wish you were my handful..." What does that mean? I keep my mouth shut and eyes closed hoping he will continue, but he doesn't. He lays me gently on the left side of the bed and lays the covers over me. He starts to leave and I don't want him to...

So, I ask him to stay with me and he does. I can't help but smile at the fact he so easily said yes. He takes his shirt off, because we all know he can't sleep with a shirt on. He takes his sweet time to crawl into the bed and lays were his face is away from me. I couldn't help it, I needed to know if this was real or just a stage in my life...

"Role over." I didn't know my voice could be that raspy and seductive, hmmm must be Ricky that is bringing that out in me. He does as I say and before he could ask any questions I crash my lips onto his. I wait for him to pull back and be utterly disgusted, but to my shock he kisses me back. I use my arms that are around him to pull him closer to me and run my hands up and down his back. His hands make there way to my hair, where he runs his hands through it and slightly pulls every once in a while. The kisses are slow, utterly breathless, and by far the best kisses that I have ever had. I smile through the kissing and start to laugh a little. Ricky notices and pulls away with a scared look in his eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything until I took you on a proper date?"

"Well, I had to give you something, because we all know how thirsty you are," Ricky retorts back with a wink. I roll my eyes and smile.

"For that we can take this slow."

"Ugh! Why?"

"Because I don't want us to rush into anything we are not ready for and we all the time in the world to be together."

"How can you be so perfect?" I just smile at him and give him a quick kiss before pulling him towards me. Eventually I fall asleep to Ricky's slight snoring and with a smile on my face. I guess this is not a phase, I'm gay.

**Ricky's POV:**

I wake up in Connor's room with Connor's arm wrapped around me. Our faces are centimeters apart and I can't help but smile about what happened last night. I kiss him to wake him up and he sighs.

"Yes, Ricky?"

"You are so grouchy in the morning, I almost forgot." He fakes laughter and sits up in the bed.

"I should probably go to my room..."

"Yeah, we need to be careful about this. At least until we decide how to tell everyone."

"Good idea, I'm going to get dressed and go downstairs. From the sound of it the others are already awake."

"I'll wait a couple of minutes after you go down and then I'll go down."

"Okie dokie," I say getting out of the bed.

"Ricky, aren't you forgetting something." I walk to him and give him a kiss.

"Was that what you were wanting?" He shakes his head yes and lays back down on the bed. I leave his room and quietly sneak back to my room. I feel like I'm back at home having to sneak around. When I get to my room I go to the bathroom to fix my hair, which is a mess from sleeping on it and Connor running his fingers through it. Fifteen minutes later my hair is acceptable and my teeth are brushed. I grab a simple t-shirt that is orange and green tie-dyed. I throw on some shorts, put my necklace on, and fix my bracelets, then head down stairs to find everyone, but Connor in the living room. Kian and JC were wrestling over who knows what, Trevor was on his phone, and Sam was laughing at the Kian and JC.

"Hey Ricky, finally decide to wake up?" Trevor asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yeppers, did you guys eat all the food?"

"MAYBE!" Kian screamed from the living room and I shake my head slightly. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and my registers it is Connor, which makes my dick respond. I had almost forgotten that I had a doctors appointment about the situation with my dick.

"No food Connor," I tell him as he come into the kitchen.

"Seriously!? I'm starving."

"Well we can go to McDonalds?"

"What are we waiting for then, I'm dying from starvation over here." I grab my car keys and follow him outside to my car. He jumps into the passenger seat and he is wearing his twitter shirt and shorts. I pulled onto the road and reached over and grabbed his hand. He just smiled and kept singing to the song on the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky's POV:**

Music is pouring out of the house and you could hear the music a mile away. We walk in to the sight of Kian, JC, Sam, and Trevor all singing to the radio and cleaning. My eyes widen in shock and I hear Connor gasp in shock. When Connor goes to say something I cover his mouth with my hand and pull him back outside. I close the door and we start laughing at the site we just saw. Connor attempts to speak and then points to the car. We race each other to the car and hope in.

"Well that's a site you don't see every day!"

"Can we talk about what they were wearing?" I ask.

"They need to burn those booty shorts and tank tops. Why were they wearing that?"

"For a video maybe?" I questioningly say, shrugging my shoulders. I glance at the time and notice it is around 11:40.

"Shit," I mutter as I start the car and begin backing up.

"What? Ricky what's wrong? Hello? Where are we going?"

"I just realized that I was supposed to be at the doctor's office at 11:30!"

"Chill, it's okay you are just going to be late."

"I don't like being late, you know that."

"I know, but it is cute when you are aggravated and frustrated. It's a good look on you," Connor says with a wink. That causes my dick to respond and I bite my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. I then just roll my eyes at him and keep driving. We finally get to the office by twelve.

"Are you coming in?"

"Ummm."

"You don't have to, I know how much you hate doctor's offices."

"I'll come, how long will it take?"

"At max thirty minutes." We both get out of the car and head to the front door. I spot my doctor's receptionist, third room down. I go to her area with Connor practically walking on my heels.

"Hey Ricky," she says with a stunning smile. "Go ahead and sit down we need to update your information."

"Okie dokie," I say to her as I take the chair on the left and Connor sits in the other one.

"So... Umm, have you had any surgeries since the last time you visited?"

"Nope."

"Any sexual intercourse with a female or male?"

"Yes," Connor picks his head up to look at me in shock after I answered her. I give him a smirk and a wink before continuing to answer her questions.

"What is the reason you are here today?"

"Um, check up," I lie, because I don't want Connor to know the truth. At least not yet...

"Sign this please," she asks before paging .

"Okay Ricky, will see you now. Second door on the right and your friend will have to wait in the waiting room." Connor heads towards the waiting room and I go to see . The room is a light blue color with no windows, a table for the patient, a sink, and a chair for the doctor. I sit on the table and pull my phone to get on twitter or something. The door opens and comes in. He is about thirty years old married with three kids that all play some kind of sport.

"Hey Ricky, how are you today?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess."

"My receptionist said you came in for a check up?" He asks me as if he knows that is not true.

"The guy I like is with me and I didn't want him to know about this... Issue."

"Oh, I understand. So just tell me what is wrong or happening?" This one of the reasons I love , he doesn't care that I'm gay and he is just really supportive of everything.

"Well sir, this is kinda awkward and weird to talk about, but I'm having a problem keeping my dick in line. I mean I get erections all the time and the simplest of words or movements cause me to become hard."

"Lots of young boys have this issue, majority of the time it is just hormones. How often does this happen?"

"Daily? At least three times a day, which is a good day for me. It has gotten worse over the past couple of weeks."

"Why did you not come see me when it first started?"

"I thought I was just being a boy."

"Okay, well we are going to have to run some test and we should know by then if something is wrong or not."

"The sooner this is solved the sooner I can relax, because I don't want my friends or fans to know."

"Understand. I have three tests I need you to do. First we need some of your blood, second we need you to pee in this cup, and third I need a swab of secretion. Can you do this?"

"What other choice do I have? I need to know what is wrong."

**Connor's POV: **

He has been back there for like forty-five minutes. Seriously!? What is taking him so long? He knows I hate doctor's offices... When I finally decide to go to the car, he comes out the door.

"Ready to go?" He ask me.

"Definitely. Lets get out of here. I think I'm hungry again."

"Fine, you pick where to eat and I'll pay."

"A cute boy and free food, why would I say no!?" I say bounding out the door. Does this count as a date, because I'm counting it as one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connor's POV:**

"Well we could always go to Panera, since you keep shooting down all the other places I named." Ricky just turns right heading towards Panera with a smile plastered on his face. I just roll my eyes and take his right hand and hold it with my left. Just holding hands with him makes me feel complete and relaxed.

"Come on lady! Drive the speed limit at least!" Ricky hollers at the car in front of us, even though they can't hear him. He goes to blare the horn but I stop him.

"It's okay Ricky. We are not on a time crunch, we have forever, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't like slow drivers and bad drivers."

"You're road rage is too cute," I tell him and love how his cheeks turn a bright red. He tries to cover the blush up by coughing, but I like the idea of being able to make him blush.

"Well that is the longest road trip I have ever had," he says with a satirical tone, as he parks the car in front of Panera and gets out. I sit in the car and watch him walk towards the door, only to stop and realize I wasn't following him.

"Now who is acting like the girl?" He says as he opens the car door for me. I just get out and walk to the front door where I wait unamused at his slowness.

"Seriously Con? Last time I checked you had two hands that can easily open a door."

"They are also good at other things too that you may or may not experience at this rate," I say to him making him blush as I open the door for us. We walk up to the counter were Ricky orders our food and pays.

"Can we sit in the corner?" I ask him with a wink. Hey, all is far in love and war.

"I guess, but we always sit at the table in front of the fireplace..."

"Yeah when there is two other people here. This could be our table."

"Okay, you win. Lead me to our table," he says with a hand gesture encouraging me to lead the way.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sitting down Con."

"On the wrong side of the table, duh."

"You are such a handful," he says pushing all of his food and stuff to the empty spot beside me. I wait for him to take a bit of salad before talking.

"But, last time I checked you wished I was your handful." Ricky then starts coughing and looks at me with wide, shocked filled eyes.

"Y-you were awake?"

"Yep," I say with a wicked smirk, because that was another score for me. He just shakes his head and continues to eat his food. I finish my food before him and get impatient as he takes his time eating.

"Rickyyyyyyy hurry up, please."

"Trying to eat." He answers me and then turns his attention back to the food. He was not going to win this fight. I quickly laid my hand on his knee and before he could take the next bite of his salad, I began to slowly slide my hand upwards.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in a whisper, so he wouldn't get any of the other customers attention. I just continued upwards with my one hand and scrolled through tumblr with the other. My hand finally reaches its destination, I then slowly ran my hand up and down his whole length. This caused him to let out a little moan and stop eating.

"Ready to leave now?" I whispered into his ear with the best seductive voice I had. Without even answering he jumped up and grabbed our plates to throw them away. After cleaning up he grabbed my hand and lead me to the car.

**Ricky's POV:**

I don't know what the hell just happened, but I liked it, liked it a lot. After that I knew I wanted him and needed him right now. Call me horny, because I defiantly was! After throwing him into the passenger seat I practically ran to the driver's side. Before I could close the door properly my lips where on his. No more ' ' because I wanted more of him and that is what I was going to get.

I bit his bottom lip to signal him that I wanted in, but he didn't allow me in. He smiled when I let out an aggravated moan and he knew how to fuck with me. He could win all the battles, as long as I won the war. That was all that mattered to me. I felt him bite my lip, asking for entrance. I then allowed him to deepen the kiss and my hands went to his shirt, playing with the bottom of it.

"Ricky," he said in between kisses, "as much as I want to continue this... We are in a parking lot and technically can't be seen tongue-tied or the fandom would explode."

"Okay, I don't like it, but we will finish this tonight. Right?"

"Duh, I'll just come to your room after everyone else has gone to sleep," he said with a wink. I turn the car on and head towards the house. Bedtime is starting to look even more better, because I know that it is going to be Connor and me time.

**Author's Note:**

Yicks. This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to! Like seriously I have this plan for each chapter and I completely wrote the wrong thing, but I like it so... I guess the next chapter will be what this one was supposed to be. :)

Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! Love you guys!3

Follow me on Twitter & Tumblr - shipperfection - Feel free to message me!

My YouTube Channel - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED

SEE YA TOMORROW MY AWESOME READERS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricky's POV:**

We finally pull into the driveway and I turn the car off. Neither of us seemed to want to leave the car and pretend to not like-like each other.

"Hey... Do you remember what our ship name is?"

"I think it is Ronnor? Hold on, I'll check." He goes to our recent collab video and looks at the comments.

"It is defiantly Ronnor... And I think it is cute!" He says with a small laugh.

"Okie dokie, I got a great idea for a new collab video. But, we should probably go inside..."

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon," he says to me with a quick kiss. We shuffle towards the door and walk in to a crazy mess. I duck just in time to avoid being hit with a shirt.

"Hey!" I say towards Kian and JC, who are desperately searching for some clothes. Sam and Trevor just sit on the couch laughing at the two.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor says as he gets hit by a pair of pants.

"Good job Kian! You forgot to tell them, well invite them?" JC says as he stops to look at Kian with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oops..." he says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, we got invited to the grand opening of a new bar downtown called _Our Party Life. _The owner got the name idea from us, so he gave us four free tickets for tonight. Seeing as baby Trevor and Sam can't go, we thought you two would want to go. Kian was supposed to ask you yesterday." I glance at Connor and he is lit up like a christmas tree that responds quicker then I could think of something to say.

"We will go, when do we leave?" He says to JC. Wait! Did he just say I would go, but I kinda don't want to... But I will be in a huge, crazy building with drunk people and a cute American boy with strong quiff game.

"In like thirty minutes."

"WHAT!? THIRTY FREAKING MINUTES!?" I say in shock, knowing it will take me much longer then that to get completely ready! I dart up the stairs to my room to attempt to find a cute outfit. What do I wear? Do these shoes match this shirt? Jeans or shorts? T-shirt or tank?

**Connor's POV:**

"Well he got gone quick," I say laughing to myself as I head upstairs to my room. When JC asked us to go I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to go on a 'date' with Ricky and also have a reason to dance with him and be close to him. How close? I don't know yet. I open my closet door and grab my favorite maroon color t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a pair of maroon colored toms. I quickly change into my outfit, check my hair/fix it, grab some extra money, and head towards Ricky's room.

"Oh my gosh, Ricky picking an outfit out is not this difficult," I say once I see the mess of clothing surrounding him. He was worse then Kian and JC when we first walked in, he still hadn't fixed his hair yet either.

"Go fix your hair, I'll pick something out." With that comment he leaves to fix his hair and I'm left with the daunting task of picking a cute outfit that looked like something he would wear. After aimlessly searching I pulled out this super cute, simple black button up. It was short sleeve so he could wear and show off his bracelets, which would make him happy. I then grabbed a pair of his dark-washed skinny jeans and cute, tribal patterned toms. He finally came out of the bathroom like ten minutes later, his hair was styled and looked super good.

"Awh Con! It's perfect! Thanks."

"You might want to hurry, we leave in five minutes." He then yanks of his shirt and throws the button up one on. Failing to button up his shirt, he yanks his shorts off and puts on the pants. I slowly walked over to him and started buttoning up his shirt. After he put his shoes on he looked up at me and smiled a genuine, heart warming smile. I returned it and quickly kissed him before racing down the stairs. We meet JC and Kian at the door, everyone running towards the car. I through a quick goodbye to Trevor and Sam, Ricky hollers to not mess anything up, and Kian hollers to not get in too much trouble. JC jumps in the drivers seat, Kian gets in the passenger seat, which leaves Ricky and me to sit in the backseat together.

"Um, Kian do I take a left or right on Jackson's road?" JC continues to ask Kian for directions, but my attention is glued to Ricky's hand which is like one foot away from mine. I keep an eye on JC and Kian and grab his hand. He acts like he was going to protest, but then relaxes and just starts humming _Midnight Memories._ That boy and his addiction to that song, it's too priceless.

**Author's Notes:**

They going clubbing, this story is so cute and fluffy. That is about to change... Comment what you think is going to happen?

I'm currently working and in a summer program that is both mentally and physically exhausting. So I'm going to not be posting on schedule for next week, I may or may not post a chapter next week. I'll defiantly try to post at least one day! I'm so sorry and after this program is over I'll be back to posting every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday on this story!

Love you guys so much! Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting!

Follow me on Twitter & Tumblr - shipperfection - Feel free to message me!

My YouTube Channel Name - Kara Kalina Alyssa ADED

See ya later, later, later, later alligator! Stay perfect and cute and adorable and everything else you are!:)


End file.
